Because Of You
by Echoes-of-Dreams
Summary: "I didn't think this could happen to me, it never crossed my mind. Truthfully, I would have thought it would happen to anyone but me, to somebody else. But to others…I am that somebody else.     …I'm scared."     Full summary inside.
1. Who's That Girl?

**Because Of You**

**Summary****: "**_**I didn't think this could happen to me, it never crossed my mind. Truthfully, I would have thought it would happen to anyone but me, to somebody else. But to others…I am that somebody else. **_

…_**I'm scared." **_

**In Nagisa Aoi's hands, she holds something so close to her that she allows no one else to see. But this secret is starting to take its toll on her, and she has to transfer schools on top of the burden she carries. When she starts at her new school, she is enchanted by the Etoile, Shizuma Hanazono, who in return is intrigued by Nagisa. And it's through this connection that Shizuma may just be able to help Nagisa with her secret…if Nagisa is willing to open up first. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Who's That Girl? **

"St. Miator Girl's Academy…" Nagisa Aoi murmured to herself, quickly making her way to the bus stop on the slightly cloudy day. Her hand fisted at her lips, eyebrows furrowed, she obliviously passes the bus stop and moves on; contemplating whether transferring was the right idea.

'_Of course it is…And it'll be safer. Right? Right. But I did have my group of friends back at my previous school, is it really worth leaving them behind?' _Nagisa ponders before shaking her head and puts on a cheerful face, a great difference from her previous expression.

'_I can always see them around town, whenever I do get permission to leave school grounds! It's not like we broke our friendship over a silly transfer!'_ Nagisa nods to herself, greatly reassured.

It was then that Nagisa looked at her surroundings and realized her mistake. "Ahh! Oh, why must this happen to me, today of all days? Now I'm going to be late!" Quickly, she turns around and makes a dash for the bus stop, hoping that she could make it, if not just on time. But as she makes her way back, she sees her bus pass by her, and sudden dread fill her.

"Now what?" she sighs before once again shaking her head, now with determination shining in her auburn eyes. "Okay!" And with that, she turns and makes a mad dash towards her new school, her strawberry colored hair flying past her face. All the while, she was scolding herself for being so careless.

* * *

By the time Nagisa reached the top of the Astraea Mountain…er, Hill…she was gasping for breath.

"Oh…This is…going to hurt…in the morning!" she pants as she bends over, hands resting on her knees, desperately trying to regain oxygen. Nagisa starts trying to regain control of her breathing, for the running and lack of air is causing her to sway with dizziness.

"Are you alright?" a soft, nearby voice asks. Nagisa slowly turns her head towards the said voice and immediately straightens, blushing a shade of red that could easily challenge her hair for a silver haired beauty stands before her.

"Eeep…a goddess" she breathes, opening staring at the young woman.

"Excuse me?" the goddess questions, slightly smirking as an eyebrow rises.

"Ah…" Nagisa manages before she starts seeing nothing but black and falls forward; her last thought being about the stupid need for air and of the goddess before her.

The silver haired girl quickly comes forward and catches the girl, eyebrows furrowed in concern as she looks down at the girl that had suddenly passed out on her.

"Oh…" Unable to suppress it, a slight chuckle escapes her lips. The girl picks up the fainted girl bridal style and starts to make her way to the infirmary. Looking at the girl in her arms, she smiles. '_What a cute sleeping face'_ she thinks to herself, ignoring the fan girls that started to whisper and stare around her.

After a while, she finally makes it to the nurse's office and sets the girl down on an available bed. Pushing some stray hairs out of the red head's face, she chuckles again before she takes the chair near by and sits down, intending to stay with the girl till she awakens.

"Oh, Hanazono? What are you doing in here?" the nurse known as Miss Kurosaki asks as she steps into the office, "Are you hurt – oh." Miss Kurosaki notices Nagisa and quickly goes to her side, checking her pulse. "What happened?"

"I found her gasping for air near the entrance gates and then she blacked out" the silver haired student replied, watching the nurse's actions toward the passed out patient intently.

"I see…" the nurse nods before straightening, a smile formed on her lips. "I believe there's nothing wrong with her, in fact she should wake up soon enough. I also believe that it's just from too much excursion that she passed out. Lack of oxygen equals to blacking out. But I'll ask her to be sure when she wakes and I'm assuming she's the new student, Nagisa Aoi then? I'll check her file then; luckily it was received today…"

Miss Kurosaki makes her way to her desk and picks up a package and proceeds to take a folder out of said package. "Thank you for bringing her here, Hanazono. You may leave if you want, I got her from here".

Miss Hanazono shook her head slightly and looks down at the girl before making eye contact with the nurse, "No, I would like to stay, if you don't mind".

"Well, make yourself comfy, cause you're staying then" Miss Kurosaki winks before she starts reading the transfer student's medical file. "Oh, and since you're willing to stay with the girl, why not give her a tour later on, say tomorrow? I'm sure it would help".

"I'll do that" was the reply given before the room filled with a peaceful silence.

Not long after, a small groan was heard before Nagisa finally opens her eyes with a flutter. About five seconds of absent staring at the ceiling, she quickly sits up in the bed, confused of her predicament before she starts to sway once more.

"Whoa, careful there…take it easy, alright?" a kind voice reached Nagisa's ears and she looked at the owner of the said voice, which she assumed was the nurse.

Being led back to a laying position, Nagisa asks, "What happened?"

"We were kind of wondering the same thing" the nurse, who had quickly came over as soon as she heard the groan, replied with a playful smirk. "But, to answer what happened after you passed out, this nice student here carried you over and you've been resting since. And that's basically the gist of it. Now that we're all on the same page of the ending, what about the beginning? Need the whole story, eh?"

Nagisa blinks before turning to look at the 'nice student' that had helped her only to come face to face with the silver haired goddess once more.

"You!" She quickly sits upright again and points a finger at 'you', blushing slightly.

'You' in return raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Me".

"Well, this is good. Means you remember what happened before you passed out then, correct? Seem to be a bit slow, but you just woke up so I'll let it slide" Miss Kurosaki chuckles.

"Ah…I'm sorry. Just surprised, really…" Nagisa rub the back of her neck, chuckling, embarrassed. "Um, I missed my bus so I ran here and, well, I guess I over did it" another chuckle.

"Figured as much. Well, you take your time and rest up, alright Miss Aoi?" Miss Kurosaki smiles and ruffles Nagisa's hair some before returning to her desk.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Nagisa replies, giving a slight bow.

"How are you feeling?" the soft voice from earlier startles Nagisa out of her…gratitude towards the female employee and quickly turns her attention to the goddess in the room.

"Great! Never better!" Nagisa cheerfully smiles, blushing slightly as she waves her arms around. "Perfectly A-okay!"

"I'm glad to hear that" came the reply, the girl smiling.

Nagisa in return starts to stare once more. '_So beautiful…especially when she smiles.' _During this, she also observes that this goddess before her has leafy green eyes and is wearing a black one piece uniform, which she recognizes as Miator's uniform. '_So she goes to my school also…' _She also takes in her perfect pale skin and her rosy full lips before she was snapped out of her staring when she saw the lips moving.

"Nagisa? Are you alright?" the silver haired student asked, smirking once more.

"Ah? Ah! Yes, yes…I'm fine, really. You're just…really beautiful, you know? I couldn't help but look!" Nagisa deeply blushes. '_I can't believe I just told her that!'_

"Heh, well, thank you" Hanazono smiled, and if looked closely enough, a light shade of pink could be seen on her pale cheeks.

"Oh, no, you helped me and all so I should be thanking you! So thank you, Miss…?

"Shizuma. Shizuma Hanazono."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Take care, Nagisa! You too, Shizuma! I don't want to see you in here unless it's for a visit for me, and you have snacks!" was heard as the two left the nurse's office.

Shizuma took the red head's hand and started leading her down the hall, "Here, this way to the dorms".

"Thank you for all your help, Shizuma, and for your offer of the tour tomorrow. I greatly appreciate it!" Nagisa smiles up at Shizuma, giving her hand a squeeze to emphasize her words.

"It's my pleasure, Nagisa" Shizuma smiled in return, which caused the few passing girls to stop and stare, quickly to question what the new student's relationship with their beloved Etoile was.

Nagisa, although she can be oblivious to some things, noticed the other girls quickly. "Why are they all looking at us?" she questions aloud, blushing slightly from all of the attention.

"Most likely because you're new" Shizuma said, "or it's me, but we'll never know for sure the reason for every girl that looks our way".

Just then, a blue haired girl, who shared the same uniform that Shizuma wore Nagisa observed, came to a stop in front of the two. "Etoile!" she bows before straightening, "This is my new roommate, Nagisa Aoi?" she asks. When received a nod in return, the girl smiles at Nagisa and takes the unaccompanied hand, "I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner! I heard that the new transfer student had passed out but I couldn't get away from my duties till now. Are you alright? Oh, where are my manners, I'm Tamao Suzumi".

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. And don't worry about it, thank you for your concern" Nagisa replied, a little baffled by the girl.

"Etoile, I can help her here on out, I'm sure you have other things to do" Tamao said, not even sparing a glance at Shizuma.

"No, that's alright. I would like to accompany little Nagisa here to her room, so you can go on and do whatever it is you do with your free time" Shizuma replied, slightly glaring at the blue haired girl for trying to shorten her time with Nagisa.

"Sorry to say, but that isn't going to happen" came from behind them, and what they saw was another blue haired young woman, but her hair was much shorter than Tamao's. "Shizuma, you have duties to attend to, and since Miss Suzumi is willing to take Miss Aoi off your hands, you're free to do your part. Now, come along" she all but commanded.

"Who is that?" Nagisa whispered to Tamao.

"Student council president, Miyuki Rokujou" Tamao whispered back.

Shizuma groans before pouting, letting out a sigh. "Fine, Miyuki, fine…" she turns toward Nagisa, "Take care, and I'll see you later, okay?" Shizuma leans forward and plants a gentle kiss to Nagisa's forehead. Before a reply could be formed, the Etoile and president were gone.

…."O-okay".

* * *

**Well, here we are, at the end of chapter one. And I think it went okay, considering how long it's been since I wrote anything. XD And I think this is either my first or second time doing third person so…I hope it was okay. I know there weren't many details and too much dialogue, along with it kind of being choppy but…It should start getting better as I get my writing groove back. :P**

**Sorry, just felt like I had to explain myself for my mistakes. . **

**Thanks for reading!**

**EoD ~**


	2. And It Begins

**Because Of You**

**Summary****: "**_**I didn't think this could happen to me, it never crossed my mind. Truthfully, I would have thought it would happen to anyone but me, to somebody else. But to others…I am that somebody else. **_

…_**I'm scared." **_

**In Nagisa Aoi's hands, she holds something so close to her that she allows no one else to see. But this secret is starting to take its toll on her, and she has to transfer schools on top of the burden she carries. When she starts at her new school, she is enchanted by the Etoile, Shizuma Hanazono, who in return is intrigued by Nagisa. And it's through this connection that Shizuma may just be able to help Nagisa with her secret…if Nagisa is willing to open up first. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: And It Begins**

**"**Well, that's…unsurprising" Tamao murmured, looking in the direction that the Etoile and student counsel president was at moments ago. Giving a brief sigh, she turns back to her new roommate and smiles, "Shall we go then? I'll take you to our dorm so you can rest". With that, Tamao tugs on Nagisa's hand and starts leading the new girl to her new home.

"Um…Tamao?" Nagisa calls out as she shakes herself out of her stupor and falls in step with the blue haired girl.

"Yes, Nagisa?" came the reply as Tamao stops and turns, giving eye contact to her roommate.

"Why was Shizuma called Etoile? And what was unsurprising?" Nagisa asked, looking timid. Although Tamao seemed friendly and was helping her out, Nagisa still felt on the shy side, and was hesitant to go over some invisible boundary line. But the questions were thought of as harmless, so she asked.

Tamao smiled reassuring and gave Nagisa's hand a squeeze, "Good questions, Nagisa". Tamao started to walk forward again and began to answer Nagisa's questions along the way to their destination.

"You see, Etoile is French for 'star', and it is the rightful name for someone of her position. There are three schools here, St. Miator, Lulim, and Spica. Each school has their own student counsel but they all meet together for meetings and such. Overlooking these meetings is Shizuma, the Etoile. She basically holds power over the counsels, and therefore shines brighter than the others. Also, even without that power, the title is correct because she is the most admired and beloved in the three schools. Ah, here we are…"

Tamao gestures to the door in front of them and opens it, offering Nagisa to go in first. "You're belongings are already here, so all you need to worry about is unpacking. And getting your measurements for your uniform, but that can wait till you're well rested" she smiles as she takes a seat on her bed.

"Oh, okay…thank you, Tamao, for being so nice and all. I'm so glad that my roommate is you!" Nagisa grins, taking a seat herself on the unaccompanied bed that was now hers. She takes a look around and realizes that it's almost like no one stayed here at all, it was so neat. The only offer that someone lived here was the little accessories on the desk on the left side of the room. It was bland, all white with no colors, the only color visible really was what was showing through the crack of the curtains from the outside.

"Don't mention it, Nagisa, it is my pleasure really"

Nodding, Nagisa then asks, "So, Etoile…is truly loved amongst the other students here?"

"That is correct, Nagisa".

"Oh, I see…" at this, Nagisa looks down and smiles, "I can see why, she is so beautiful and graceful. And nice! I thought she was a goddess when I first saw her!" Nagisa gushed, blushing at her confession.

"Many have referred to her that title also, so I'm not surprised really" Tamao chuckled.

"Oh! Right! What was unsurprising earlier?"

Tamao jerks slightly, biting her bottom lip, '_Dang, thought I dodged that question'_.

"Well…that she had to go, for her duties…" she tried, tap dancing around the truth. Unfortunately for her, Nagisa was able to tell that Tamao wasn't giving the real reason.

"And?" she pushed, hoping for more of an answer.

"Hmm, well…Etoile is a bit of, how to say this nicely…a flirt. She goes from one girl to the next, never staying with one for too long. And her kiss to your forehead, even though you just arrived here today, has come to be no surprise" Tamao sighs, "She takes the 'most loved' thing to her advantage".

"Oh…" Nagisa nods. '_So that's all that was…just another kiss to give out. Not like I'm anything special. Well, of course! Why would you think it was anything more anyways?'_

"Mhmm…So, why don't you rest up? Had quite the day, haven't you? And it's only four in the afternoon!" Tamao giggled.

"Ah, I suppose so…But I feel fine now! Truly!" Here, Nagisa gets up and frail her arms about, as if that would prove her point.

"Perhaps, but it would still be good to rest up, you start classes tomorrow. All that was required of you today was to get your uniform and register with the main office, anyways. So resting for an hour more wouldn't hurt, and then we can go get the measurements and registration done together, if you want. Then we can go to dinner and have the rest of today to ourselves" Tamao smiled, trying to not laugh at her roommate's antics.

"Sounds good to me" Nagisa exclaimed before falling back on the bed with a sigh, "Think the office would be upset that I missed the scheduled registration time?"

"I believe they're aware that you're here and the situation, so I'm sure things will be fine. You just need to sign some things then and such I believe".

Nagisa nods in return before closing her eyes, smiling. Next thing she knew, she was in dream world, guest starring a certain silver haired girl.

* * *

"Nagisa….Nagisa…Na-gi-sa…NAGISA!" the girl in question bolted upright, head butting the caller. Groaning in pain while rubbing her forehead, Nagisa looks at Tamao, who was busy doing the same thing on the floor beside her.

"Well, good morning to you" Tamao smiles, despite the throbbing in her head.

"Tamao! I am so sorry! Are you hurt? I mean, badly?" Nagisa rushed to Tamao's side and moves her hands all over the place, but never touching in fear of making things worse and also from not knowing what to do to help.

"I'm fine, Nagisa. Really, it's my fault for leaning too close" Tamao chuckled while blushing slightly, adverting her eyes.

"No, if I wasn't so hardheaded and difficult to wake, this wouldn't have happened!" Nagisa exclaimed, feeling guilty.

"Nagisa, really, don't worry about it. How about we both forget this has happened and get ready to go? We should go get the uniform process going before it gets too late, and the registration…"

"Ah! Right!" Nagisa stands and offers her hand to Tamao, "Still, I am sorry. But, all is forgotten, right?"

"Right" Tamao smiled, in which she receives a grin in return.

With that, the duo takes their leave and retreat their steps towards the exit, making idle chit chat along the way.

* * *

"That's that, and time to spare before we are to make it to dinner!" Tamao says while looking at the watch on her wrist before turning to her new friend. "What shall we do? I could give you a small tour before we –"

"That wouldn't be necessary, Miss Suzumi. I will be taking the role of tour guide for Miss Nagisa, as promised before" a new, but yet familiar voice rang out from behind.

"Shizuma/Etoile!" Nagisa and Tamao exclaimed together before each giving a respectful bow.

"Hello again, Nagisa. I hope you don't mind, but I did say I would see you later, and it is now later, is it not?" Shizuma asks, smirking slightly before grabbing Nagisa's hand and starts leading her elsewhere.

"Well, yes, you did, and I certainly don't mind but…um…where are we going?" Nagisa replies as she tries to keep up with the silver haired girl's graceful strides along with looking behind her to see Tamao walking behind them, staring at the Etoile intently.

"You'll see" was the only reply given on the matter. "Ah, right…Nagisa, how would you like to accompany me to dinner? We can sit together if you wish."

A small gasp was heard from behind, in which Shizuma smirked at.

"W-what?" Nagisa asked, looking from Tamao and Shizuma, time to time again.

"I don't tend to invite others to dine with me. True, we all eat together in the same dining hall, but it's usually just the student counsel students that share the table space with me" Shizuma says gently, staring at Nagisa all the while.

"O-oh…I see. So, why would I be…?" Nagisa slightly stutters, trying to wrap her mind around this.

"I like you Nagisa, and I wish to get to know you better".

'"_**Etoile is a bit of, how to say this nicely…a flirt. She goes from one girl to the next, never staying with one for too long**_._**"**_ _Oh yeah…Tamao said that, didn't she. This is probably just her flirting and nothing else.' _Nagisa frowns slightly before smiling cheerfully at Shizuma. "Sorry, but I already promised Tamao that I would sit with her, but we can get to know each other tomorrow with the tour, if you want, or even some other time we could have dinner or something together?"

Tamao perked up at this, recalling no promises whatsoever and grinned at this, '_Maybe she isn't under the Etoile's spell like all the others. She is different, then'._

Shizuma, in turn, looked shocked before a calm façade washes over her face, giving a slight nod, "Alright, tomorrow we'll acquaintance with one another in the morning along with having dinner together in the evening."

'_Eh…I guess there isn't any getting out of it now. Would it really be that bad, anyways? I mean, so what if I'm only a temporary thing? It wouldn't matter; we have no attachments, no feelings. It wouldn't hurt, right? And besides, she seems really nice, maybe we could be friends!' _Nagisa nods, "Okay, that sounds good" she smiles.

"Good, it's decided then"

Tamao, after hearing this, sighed. '_Perhaps not too different then and I was really hoping…'_

Nagisa smiles and looks around her and soon realizes that they are surrounded by trees. "Ano…where are we?"

"Nagisa, how are you feeling?" Shizuma answers with a question of her own.

"Huh? I'm perfectly fine…"

"Good." And with that, Shizuma dashes off with surprised Nagisa in tow, leaving behind an equally surprised Tamao behind.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa called out, but to no use.

Before long, they entered a clearing with a thick tree in the middle, isolated and looking different from the rest.

"Shizuma?"

"This is my spot, no one else knows about this, only I do. That's why we had to run, to get rid of the other, so it could be our secret, Nagisa. No telling anyone, okay?" Shizuma finally answered, giving a wink at the end.

Nagisa blushes slightly before nodding, "Okay, it'll be safe with me!"

"I knew I could trust you, Nagisa" Shizuma says while pulling the red head close to her, nuzzling her cheek with her own. '_So soft…'_

Nagisa blushes harder before stuttering out, "Shizuma?"

"Hmm?" was heard as Shizuma reached up and started stroking the transfer student's red hair. '_So soft here too…I wonder where else is such as soft…' _She chuckles quietly at this, smirking.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa decided to just plain out ask, not knowing any other way to ask.

"Holding you close, making sure that you'll stay upright this time from all the running. No worries about you falling if you're already in my arms, hmm? All safe here" Shizuma grins.

"Shizuma!" Embarrassed, Nagisa tried squirming her way out, "I'm fine; I'm not going to fall over again!" Trying to control her blushing, she slows her struggles. '_Though I do feel a little lightheaded…But after that small a run, I would have been fine any other day. Maybe it's because of earlier?' _Nagisa suddenly had a moment's flashback of the last time when she had to run so much, and cringed.

Shizuma, noticing the difference in the girl, put an arm's difference between them, looking at her face to face while holding on to the smaller girl's shoulders. "Nagisa? Do you not like being held by me?"

"Ah? No! No, it's not that, it's very comforting to be in your arms actually…I know it must sound weird but it's true! And strangely enough, I also feel protected in a way" Nagisa exclaims, blushing once more before chuckling embarrassedly.

Smiling, Shizuma pulled the girl close again, "Good".

'_Don't get too close' _a voice whispered in both their hearts.

* * *

**Oh my gummy bears! **

**Okay, so anyone thinking things are moving too fast, well…you're wrong. :| **

**Heh, well, it's true. I feel like the ending is giving off that vibe but really, things won't be going too quickly in this fic…I hope. It's kind of writing itself. I know where I want to go and the direction of it, but…yeah. Stupid characters are taking over, and how can I say no to them? Sheesh…**

**If things keep going at this rate, the whole story will be in a day. :| Ah, well, next chapter will end day one, and I promise that it'll start going faster…day wise, anyways. Some days you won't see, some you will…la di da. **

**See ya next time, and thank you to my first reviewer (name is too long to remember…you know who you are. I think it's Kagome_and_Inuyasha_something_something_YAY) and to the people that added this to alert and all. Oh, and for those that even bothered to read. :D**

**EoD**


End file.
